reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman for real/Legendary Kid
" This is a story that I`ve been hearing for years, it`s about Julius Grimes relationship with Landon Ricketts. " Landon Ricketts saw Blackwater turned in hell. The storm had passed, but the consequences could be seen now. All his friends and mates, dead in the streets. A posse of lawmen, being defeated by every outlaw present in the Massacre. He stood shocked, in silence. People where crying and running to check on their families, Landon Ricketts did the same. He lived in an apartment above the saloon, where this all started. His house was burning in hell. His wife and his little baby son where there, trapped. He ran to the main entrance, and breached the door. A column of fire came out, luckily, he was in cover with the speed of a lightning. With a rush of adrenaline, he climbed the stairs. -Mary, Julius !.- he shouted. - Are you there ?.- Landon asked desperately. - An explosion was heard. Landon Ricketts fell under his feet, the floor collapsed by the fire. He could hear a baby crying, he was sure it was Julius. But he couldn`t get up, he had a plank of wood over his leg. He tried to pull but the pain in his leg was so hard that he yelled. A man entered the building when he heard a baby crying. He lifted him from the ground and smiled with a yellow grin, Ike Bollard was his name. - You`re mine now little boy.- he said. With a mix of anger and pain, Landon Ricketts threw the plank of wood away and got up. His leg wasn`t broken, but it was being hard for him to walk. He reached the main room, in where Julius slept, but it was already too late, he wasn`t there. A squad of firefighters entered the apartment, with buckets filled of water. They took Landon Ricketts out, he looked back for the last time, to see the building collapse behind him, over the saloon. The next day, the police found her wife among the structures, they told Ricketts about this. - But where`s the baby ?.- he asked with tears in his eyes. - He was found there too.- a police man lied to him. Landon turned back to grab his remaining things and put them in a bag. He realised then, that he had a bounty for killing two of the lawmen in the massacre. He took a train, to the farthest city he knew, Chuparosa. ---------- Ike Bollard took care of the boy. He taught him to shoot and to steal when he was very young. He also taught him to hang people with a rope. They performed their first robbery together along with Ike`s twin. The three of them were able to steal a bank in Armadillo. Soon, every man in the county kneeled to their feet. Ike Bollard felt the power. - What we doing today Kyle, murdering or robbing ?.- he asked that day, he had put him the name Kyle McGinty, in honor of her first murder. Kyle chose.- Robbing. - but a few years later, he went bored and didn`t took two options, he always prefered to choose both. That`s how he gained power in the Bollard Twin's gang. With their hideout in Fort Mercer, they were invinvibles. That day, Ike Bollard found a traitor, his name, Irvan Pennick. - Hang him high.- Slink Bradshaw told him. Kyle McGinty agreed and lifed him upwards. He took a rope from his jacket and put it arround the man`s body. Then Slink Bradshaw put the man standing in a chair. He raised his eyebrow to Kyle, as a signal to start the torturing. Kyle pulled out his Schofield revolver. - Let the games start !.- he shouted. - Please, don't.- Irvan Pennick told him. Kyle fired a shot to the chair's leg. Pennick shouted with fear. - Why are you doing this ?.- he asked. - Because I feel like doing it.- Kyle answered. He fired a second shot. A great pressure was in Pennick's neck. - Bye bye Irvan, by bye.- Kyle McGinty fired another shot and the chair collapsed, Irvan's neck was broken and his body hanged dead from the rope. - Nice one Kyle.- Slink told him. - Yeah.- he said - Wonna go to Armadillo, to show this folks our great power?.- Slink asked. - Let`s go. Harry Dobbing, Gus Ballard, and Kyle Mc Ginty rode to the town. On the way there, Kyle lassoed a man from his neck and took him with them, his body crashing with the rocks in the floor. - Let's go for a ride.- Kyle told him. ---------- Shots were heard in Armadillo. The gang fired shots to the air, terrorising the people. Kyle left hand was holding his lasso. Gus Ballard shot a man running from them. Harry Dobbing threw a fire bottle to a building. A man was standing in front of them, the posse wasn`t taking a stop. They aimed at the man, but he surprisingly dodged Kyle's shot. He took out his Colt Peacemaker and fired. A shot blew Harry`s head out, another one stuck into Gus Ballard's neck, killing them both instantly. Kyle dropped the man and galloped away. He turned back to fire at the man, but he got shot in the chest. A bulllet pierced through his body. He fell off his horse, which ran away. The man was holding his revolver at his head. Kyle's mouth was covered in blood. - Son of a bitch.- he said. - I have to say, I'm really am.- he fired another shot to his chest, and Kyle closed his eyes forever. - Thank you John Marston.- a marshal told him. - This was a really dangerous man. - Your welcome sheriff.- he said, as he walked away and holstered his revolver. ---------- Landon Ricketts was sitting in a chair in Chuparosa. He felt a pain in his chest, and didn't knew why. He felt weak and went to the saloon, to regain his strengh with a glass of gin. Category:Blog posts